¿Otra chica? ¿otra prometida?
by ryames
Summary: Una nueva chica en la vida de Ranma...es una diosa...y...¿Akane celosa? -Terminado-
1. Chapter 1

**¿Otra prometida?**

**Las citas con las prometidas**

Era un día tranquilo en residencia Tendo, los pajaritos cantaban, los peces nadaban de lo más pacíficos. El joven artista marcial se encontraba de lo más concentrado en su entrenamiento que no dio cuenta de la presencia de sus tres "queridas prometidas", se le acercaban poco a poco, acorralándolo para brindarle un plato cocinado por ellas mismas.

-¡Nihao Airen!-saludo la señorita de cabellos violetas ofreciéndole un gran plato de sopa china.

-¡Ranma-chan!-se acercaba la joven de la espátula por el lado izquierdo del muchacho.

-¡Jojojojo! ¡Ranma amor mío!-llegaba la rosa negra por el lado derecho.

-¡¡Qué quieren??...¡¡Ya comí!! Gracias… chicas… en serio… no tengo hambre...-trataba de defenderse el joven, caminando hacia atrás tratando de escapar pero no pudo porque las ropas de las señoritas estaban un poco provocativas que lo dejaron estático.

-¡¡Tienes que decidirte por una de nosotras!!- dijeron al unísono las jovencitas mostrándole los jugosos platos.

-¡¡QUE??... ¡NO HARE ESO!… me rehusó a elegir a una de ustedes- dijo el joven seriamente sentándose en el piso del dojo.

-¡¡COMO??...¡¡RANMA!!- gritaron las chicas a la vez por la sorprendente actitud y decisión del joven.

-Lo que oyeron… no pienso escoger a una sola-dijo con determinación.

-¿Acaso vas a elegir a todas juntas, Ranma?-preguntó con tristeza la joven de cabellos azulados que había llegado atraída por el ruidoso gritos de las demás prometidas.

-Akane…-musito el joven viendo a la jovencita entrar al dojo-¡Pues si!... me quedo con todas…hasta que aclare bien mis sentimientos- dicho esto se seto frente a las muchachas que lo veían muy sorprendidas y a la vez preocupadas por esa decisión.-¡Estoy harto de que se pelean por mi!... que me den regalos a cada rato, platos de comida entre otras cosas, la prometida oficial es Akane, lo acepto pero también están ustedes tres lindas señoritas y a cada una las quiero a mi manera pero si tanto insisten no creo que me pueda decidir por una sola- terminó guardando unos segundo de silencio para pensar en cómo podría solucionar su incómoda situación actual, teniendo a las 4 señoritas frente a él.

Ninguna de las jovencitas emitía algún comentario, ya que se encontraban en shock mental por toda la información que Ranma le había dicho.

-Por eso…-musito el joven.

-¿Por eso qué, Ranma?-preguntó la joven de la espátula.

-"Ranma… ¿qué te pasa?... nunca has actuado así… las quieres…me quieres a tu manera…Ranma…"-pensaba la joven Tendo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Para decidir con cual quedarme, creo que sería justo que saliera con cada una… una cita a solas-comentó el joven haciendo ver en su rostro un leve sonrojo al pensar que tendría una cita con su prometida Akane.

-¿Salir con cada una? ¿Una cita? ¿A solas?-cuestionaron juntas las 4 señoritas mostrando asombro en su voz.

Lentamente y con disimulo el joven trato de acercarse a los platos de las damas para poder comérselos.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Ranma amor mío!- reprocho la joven Tatewaki al ver a Ranma tratando de agarrar su plato- Te lo doy si me eliges- sentenció apartando muy lejos del joven aquel manjar.

-No gracias... se quieren participar me avisan- dicho esto abandonó el dojo dejando solas a las señoritas.

El resto del día paso de lo más tranquilo, ninguna de las otras tres "prometidas" aparecieron más por la residencia Tendo, y su adoraba prometida no salía de su habitación con la intención de no toparse con él.

En cambio el joven Saotome se encontraba feliz por poner en marcha su plan, con el cual según él iba a poder librarse de las otras señoritas y quedarse solo con una: Akane Tendo.

Así que utilizó su tranquila tarde para pensar bien su siguiente movimiento, a donde serían las citas, que días y que haría en cada una de ellas.

En la cena…

-Cuñadito…es verdad lo que escuche…-preguntaba la mediana de los Tendo con ánimo de molestar al joven Saotome.

-¿Qué escuchaste?- preguntó con naturalidad.

-Que vas a tener una cita con Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi- continuó la joven con voz alta para que todos la escucharan.

-Si es verdad- respondió sin alterarse de alguna manera.

-¡¡QUE??-gritaron al unísono los mayores de la casa al escuchar al muchacho.

-Akane… ¿hija, es cierto eso?-cuestionó el señor Soun a la menor de las jovencitas de la familia, que no paraba de comer para no contestarle. Tan solo asintió.

-Pero Ranma… ¿hijo, qué te pasa?- preguntó con preocupación Genma tomando el último pescado de la mesa.

-Así podré pasar un rato a solas con cada una y averiguar con cual escoger- dijo terminando su comida para levantarse y dirigirse al patio.

Por ese día, ya bastaban las interrogaciones sobre la actitud de Ranma, así que Akane, habiendo acabado su comida subió rápidamente para no dar más explicación, las cuales no las tenía.

Un nuevo día amanecía en la cuidad de Nerima, y para un joven iba hacer un agitado.

Luego de desayunar Ranma se hallaba en el tejado de la casa, pensando en cosas triviales y esperando la visita de sus "otras prometidas".

-Ranma-dijo la joven parada frente a él.

-¿Ukyo?-pregunto el joven sin abrir los ojos.

-Si soy yo- respondió la joven sentándose a un lado.

Rápidamente el joven se incorporó de frente a la joven- que bueno que viniste, ¿deseas participar?- le preguntó.

-Si…bueno…no lo sé… ayer me puse a pensar en lo que dijiste…no lo sé-contestó indecisa la joven sin apartar la mirada del joven.

-Dime… ¿me ves como algo más que amigo o como un amigo?- volvió a cuestionar el joven, agarrando una mano de la joven delicadamente.

-Ranma… no…no sé…si sienta algo por ti… estoy confundida- respondió con tristeza la joven dándole un abrazo al muchacho.

-Ukyo, yo siempre que he visto como mi mejor amiga… eres una chica bonita, femenina encontrarás a alguien que te quiera de verdad, lo sé-musito el joven sin soltar el abrazo.

-Gracias Ranma… por ser mi mejor amigo…sabes… creo que no participaré en este enredo tuyo- dijo apartándose de él.

-No participa por favor, yo lo hago porque estoy confundido respecto a lo que siento por Akane y las demás; además no sería una cita de novios sino más bien de amigos- exclamó el joven con tristeza.

-Está bien, acepto su invitación a salir-dicho esto lo beso en la mejilla y se retira.

-"Ukyo… lo siento"- fue lo último que pensó antes de bajar del tejado a la casa.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, para que la segunda señorita interesada en la propuesta del joven apareciera, se encontraban sentados frete al lago, solo el silencio los acompañaban.

-¿Deseas participar?-preguntó el joven rompiendo el silencio.

-Si airen- respondió la joven china acercándose lentamente.

-Bueno, tendremos nuestra cita en dos días- musito el muchacho apartándose un poco.

-¡En dos días!... ¿por qué airen?...no soy la primera- reprocho la joven de cabellos violetas.

-No lo eres Shampoo, Ukyo es la primera- respondió con naturalidad.

-Está bien, airen te esperaré- finalizó levantándose para retirarse.

-"Solo falta una"-pensó el joven viendo nadar al pececito en el estanque.

En la noche, después de cenar, llevo efectivamente la tercera "prometida" en busca de su cita con su amado.

-¡Ranma amor mío, he venido a decirte que participaré en tu concurso de mejor prometida, porque sé que lo ganaré! Jojojo- dijo la señorita Tatewaki entrando por la ventana de la habitación de Ranma.

-Que bien Kodachi, nuestra cita será en tres días- dijo el joven tratando de sacar a la chica del cuarto.

-Amor mío es mucho tiempo para esperar, ¿no puede ser antes?- cuestiono la chica al borde de la ventana.

-No, no puede ser, eres la tercera en venir-respondió con frialdad el chico.

-Está bien, amor mío esperaré- musito antes de retirarse.

Sin más asuntos que tratar por ese día, el joven se dispuso a dormir, ya que el día siguiente sería un gran día.

El sol salía tan brillante como nunca, lo cual avecinaba que aquel día sería ideal para una cita de amigos, como habían quedado Ranma y Ukyo.

El joven Saotome, salió en busca de su amiga, muy temprano, como si el tiempo se le acabara. Así que paso por el local de la señorita de la espátula para luego dirigirse a un centro comercial donde pasaron toda la mañana recorriendo a paso lento, para disfrutar de la compañía.

Luego de almorzar algo ligero en el centro comercial, se dispusieron a caminar por el centro de la cuidad, visitando algunos locales, de los cuales en algunos Ukyo quiso comprar algunas cosas, siendo Ranma el que las cargaría por el resto del trayecto.

Comenzando la noche, la joven pareja de amigos se despidieron afuera del local de la joven, concordando otra ocasión para conversar tranquilamente.

En la residencia Tendo, una señorita se hallaba muy intranquila en su habitación esperando de que llegara su prometido, de aquella cita con su amiga, había salido desde muy temprano en la mañana y era las 7 de la noche, y no llegaba.

Todo el día estuvo en su habitación, para no toparse con las indirectas de su hermana Nabiki, las cuales le hacía pensar en miles de cosas que dañaban la imagen de su prometido.

-"Ahora a enfrentar las odiosas preguntas de Nabiki, sus comentarios y las de mi padre y el señor Tendo"-pensó el joven antes de entrar a la casa.

-¡Ya llegue!-anunció el joven mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar a la sala, donde se hallaba Kasumi alistando la mesa para comer.

-Bunas noches, Ranma… ¿te divertiste?-preguntó con cariño la señorita.

-buenas noches, Kasumi, si me divertí mucho… por favor pon un plato menos, que acabo de comer con Ukyo- respondió con mucha amabilidad el muchacho, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Después del pequeño interrogatorio, subió a su habitación se cambió y salió por la ventana al tejado para sentarse a pensar.

Recostándose en el techo, se limito a observar las estrellas estaban muy hermosas esa noche comparadas con otras noches, había una agradable brisa en el ambiente, todo tranquilo.

-"En que lío me he metido… por abrir mi bocota y decir babosadas, ahora tengo que salir con todas mis prometidas…la verdad… no es nada malo… pero todas quieren ser mi esposa… y eso solo lo elijo yo… ¿y cuando me toque con Akane? ¿Qué haré?... no me ha dicho nada… de seguro no quiere participar…"-meditaba el joven mientras seguía viendo las estrellas.

-"¿Qué pasaría si soy más atento con ella?... ¿algo cambiaría?...no creo esa marimacho no cambiaría nada… lo voy hacer para ver qué pasa"-pensó decidido levantándose para asomarse un poco a la ventana de la habitación de su prometida. –"Está abierta ha de estar despierta leyendo o haciendo algo"-pensó

La noche avanzaba plácidamente, sin interrupciones, solo con un joven preocupado por su prometida, no se había presentado como las otras, ni la había visto en todo el día, con determinación salió de su habitación atravesó el techo y del mismo se guindo cabeza abajo para ver si su prometida estaba dormida o no, para su enorme sorpresa al momento de mirar por la ventana se encontró con ella sentada en el escritorio que estaba embelesada mirando el cielo.

Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que Akane pegó un grito dándose cuenta de lo que estaba en su ventana.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!-gritó.

-Akane, tranquila solo soy yo- respondió el muchacho que por casi se caída debido al grito.

-¡¡QUE HACIAS AHÍ?? ¡¡PERVERTIDO!!-vociferó la joven enojada.

-Ehh…… quería ver como estabas… es… todo…¡¡PREOCUPANDOME POR TI Y ME LLAMAS PERVERTIDO!!- se quejó el muchacho entrando a la habitación.

-¿¿COMO??...estabas preocupado por mi-musito la jovencita acercándose a él.

-¿Qué cosa?..."¡Cierto! dije que me preocupada ella…"…ehh… ehh si porque no te había visto todo el día-contestó defendiéndose.

-"Ranma…" ..gracias pero tú estabas más ocupado con Ukyo ¿no?- exclamo con rabia la muchacha recordando con había estado todo el día su prometido.

-Cierto pero solo fue una cita de amigos… ¡lo juro!-reprochó Ranma.

-Bueno… si eso es todo te puedes ir- dijo la joven con indiferencia y seriedad señalándole la puerta.

-Bueno… que duermas bien- se encaminó a la puerta, saliendo de la habitación, pero antes de que su prometida cerrara por completo la puerta, le dijo: Pero en todo el día solo pensé en ti- susurrándole estando sus rostros muy cerca.

Dicho esto, se marchó a su habitación, abandonando a la chica en shock parada en la puerta en su puerta.

El sol salía en la mañana siguiente, dando paso a un hermoso día de cita entre nuestras "parejas", a Ranma solo le faltaba dos chicas con quien salir y por fin se desharía de ellas.

Diferente al día anterior, el joven espero la tarde para encontrarse con Shampoo, ocupando así la cálida mañana pensando como llevaría a cabo su cita de ese día como la del día siguiente, lo bueno de todo es que solo tenían media jornada de clases.

-"Voy a comer en su restauran…. No … definitivamente no me puede envenenar o poner algunos de sus polvos mágicos, mejor la llevo a comer helados, charlamos y luego me retiro"-pensaba el joven caminando al Neko-hanten.

De pronto sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el lugar, entró y buscó a la chica.

-Buenas tardes, vengo por Shampoo- dijo el joven llegando al mostrador.

-Buenas tardes yerno pronto saldrá Shampoo, espérala- dijo la viejita.

-¡Nihao Airen!- saludo la chica saliendo de la cocina. -Shampoo estar lista para cita- dijo finalmente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien nos vamos- musito el joven tratándose de zafar del abrazo de la amazona.

-¿Hermanita puedo pasar?-preguntó la mediana de los Tendo tocando la puerta.

-Claro pasa- contesto la jovencita sentándose en su cama dejando de leer la revista.

-Estás leyendo, lo siento interrumpir pero ¿sabes dónde está Ranma?- cuestionó a su hermanita.

-No lo sé… ni me importa- dijo tangente Akane.

-Bueno entonces no puedo hacer negocios contigo… ¡qué pena!-dijo sarcásticamente sentándose en la silla del escritorio cogiendo la revista para hojearla.

-¿algo más?- preguntó Akane observándola.

-¡Mira!... estos test de las revistas son divertidísimos… te voy hacer uno… tienes que responder con sinceridad- afirmo Nabiki buscando un lápiz y papel.

-¡¡POR QUE YO??- cuestionó aterrorizada por tal propuesta. –"Y está que le pasa desde cuando quiere hacer esa cosas conmigo… de seguro algo quiere… ahora como me salvo…"-pensaba la joven entregándole una hoja.

-Porque hacértelo es más divertido…. bueno empecemos…- dijo buscando la página.

-Entremos aquí- pronunció el joven tratando de liberarse.

Seguido por la chica de cabellos morados, los dos entraron en una heladería, donde pidieron unos helados y se sentaron a comer.

-Shampoo ¿te estás divirtiendo?- cuestionó el muchacho saboreando su helado.

-Si airen… tu no…-respondió la joven limpiando donde había derramado.

Aquella tarde el sitio estaba vació estando normalmente lleno, ese día era la excepción.

-Claro que si…-musito Ranma pensando en su prometida.

Después de acabarse el helado salieron a caminar en el atardecer de la cuidad, la joven china agarrada fuertemente del brazo del artista marcial.

Continuará……


	2. Chapter 2

**Un sueño hecho realidad y una hermosa noche.**

-Haber numero uno: ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de un chico?... … a) su bello rostro…. b)la forma como te trata…. O c) sus ojos y su mirada- leyó su hermana junta a ella.

-Eh… "¿qué me gusta de un chico?... su personalidad… pero Ranma tiene una pésima personalidad… eso no debe ser…. ¡Ya se..!"… sus ojos y su mirada- respondió Akane luego de pensarlo un toco. –"si… sus ojos grises… cada vez que me mira… ¡ay no! Si sigo así tendré que echarme agua fría"- medito lo joven mientras su temperatura corporal subí al hacerle caso a sus imaginaciones.

-Muy bien hermanita… 3 puntos… sabes es verdad…me he dado cuenta que te encanta la mirada de mi cuñadito- dijo Nabiki pícaramente viendo a Akane sonrojarse. –pregunta dos: ¿Cuál es mejor el beso con lengua o un piquito de pajarito?... a) beso con lengua … o b) beso de piquito- repaso la joven dispuesta a tomar el puntaje de la pregunta.

-"¿qué beso es el mejor?... pero… si ran… Ranma y yo … todavía no nos hemos besado…. ¡¡PERO QUIEN RAYOS ME PREGUNTO POR RANMA??... no se porque pienso en él… para responder… ¡en fin!... no he besado a nadie todavía… ¿cómo sabré cuál es mejor?..."- meditaba la joven seriamente.

-¡Que tanto piensas!... escoge cualquiera… da igual… Ranma no te ha besado así no sabes cuál es el mejor… a decir verdad… el beso con lengua es muy rico…jiji-comentó la mediana de los Tendo con una mirada maliciosa evocando algunos recuerdos.

Para aquel comentario malicioso de su hermana, la menor de los Tendo estaba más que petrificada… con ello Nabiki le daba a entender que se estaba quedando de moda… por no besar… ¿Quién era el culpable?... definitivamente que… RANMA… por no ser valiente y declarársele a tiempo… o ella misma por ser igual que él de orgullo y tímida para realizar tal acto.

-Escoge tu… cualquiera ya que tienes más experiencia que yo- dijo con tono irritable la peli-azul.

-Tranquila… es un broma… pero bueno tú eliges el beso con lengua… sabes cuál es el secreto de este beso… no dejar de mover la lengua- afirmo la joven y siguió con la siguiente pregunta – tres… …

La noche se daba a conocer a toda la ciudad de Nerima con algunas nubes demás que parecían que descargarían una tonelada de agua en ese mismo instante, por suerte pareja había llegado al final de su cita, en la puerta del Neko-hanten, Ranma se despedía de la hermosa señorita que lo había acompañado toda la tarde.

-¿Airen no te olvidas de algo?- le preguntó antes de que se alejará.

-"Mierda… ¿qué querrá?... no será…"… ¿de qué olvido?- pregunto con preocupación el joven.

-De esto- musito la joven acercándose peligrosamente a Ranma y para que no se le escape lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dirigía a su rostro.

Por cosas del destino, del restaurant salió un joven con lentes que al observar la escena de amor que se producía en su camino, agarró a la chica alejándola del su pareja.

-¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Mousse!... ¿qué has hecho?- pregunto con furia dirigiéndose al joven pato.

-Estoy evitando que tu cometas un grave error…eso hago- se limito a decir mientras se dirigía en dirección contraria a los dos jóvenes.

-¡¡MOUSSE NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO!! ¡¡VUELVE!!-comenzó a gritar la amazona ignorando a Ranma, que gustoso agradecía al cielo por aquella divina intervención de su amigo.

Su corto viaje a la residencia Tendo transcurrió tranquilo hasta que unas gotas traviesas comenzaron a caer, luego de unos segundos ya estaba lloviendo, sin ninguna escapatoria Ranma tuvo que mojarse para llegar, y cuando lo hizo observo como la casa estaba tranquila, ninguna luz prendida en el ambiente se sentía una extraordinaria paz. Así que para no hacer ruido, opto por entrar por la puerta de la cocina para rociarse un poco de agua caliente antes de subir a su habitación.

Luego de esa estúpida sesión de preguntas según Akane, las dos hermanas bajaron a cenar, pero aquella cena no fue a la hora acostumbrada, ya que el señor Soun y el señor Genma debían salir de viaje por alguna emergencia inexplicable.

Por lo que a muy tempranas horas de la noche, la casa estaba tranquila, al igual que las personas que estaban en ella, Kasumi por su parte apenas termino de arreglar la cocina subió a su habitación para descansar; Nabiki opto por salir hacer algunas visitas que le beneficiaría a ella misma, estaba aburrida en la casa no tenía nada que hacer; y por último la hermana menor se quedo en su habitación leyendo y releyendo las preguntas de la revista y a la puntuación que había sacado, para ella era muy sorprendente que haya sacado de los 30 puntos, 22.

Estaba tan concentrada leyendo, que un leve ruido la asustó, provenía de la cocina según ella, por lo que bajo a inspeccionar. Lentamente entro en la cocina cuando de pronto chocó contra un objeto duro más o menos de su tamaño derramándose inmediatamente agua en ellos.

Sigilosamente entró a la cocina y lo primero que hizo fue abrir la nevera para coger algo de comer, un bocadillo para antes de dormir, luego calentó agua en una tetera, tras haber pasado cinco minutos dicha tetera comenzó a hervir, así que disipo la hornilla y se encaminó en dirección de su habitación estaba por salir cuando apago algo en su sendero se choca con él abruptamente logrando que la tetera derramara toda el agua caliente en ellos.

-¡Mierda esta hirviendo!- dijo una voz muy femenina alejándose un poco.

-¡Rayos me tocara calentar más!- reprochó el joven prendiendo la luz para ver de quien se trataba. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la dueña de esa agradable voz se quedó inmóvil.-A…ka…ne..-susurró por lo bajo.

-¿¿Ran… ma??... ¿qué te paso?- cuestionó preocupada la joven viendo su estado.

-Eh… es que re… cien… lle… go- tartamudeaba el artista marcial que estaba embobado viéndola con una pijama de seda rojo con encajes que moldeaba su cuerpo a la perfección mostrando gran parte de sus delgadas piernas.

-Ah…me alegro… ya era hora ¿no?- dijo con ironía a medida que se alejaba la joven volviendo a su habitación.

-"¡Por Dios!... esta hermosa…"- pensó el joven asomándose por la puerta de la cocina para verla.-"… si tan solo… pudiera tocarla… acariciarla… be…"- con determinación se encaminó al igual que Akane deteniéndola antes de entrar en su pieza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó incrédula por la acción de su prometido.

Ranma con su único en canto, rodeo la cintura de su prometida atrayéndola a su cuerpo, acercándose notoriamente a su cuello para oler su aroma, provocando un pequeño respingo en la joven cuando deposito su nariz en el cuello de la misma.

La menor de los Tendo se encontraba en shock desde el momento que su prometido la tomó y se le acercó, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora parecía que pronto se le iba a salir, lo más sorprendente era la determinación del chico al acercársele de ese modo con tanta confianza.

En aquel momento el tiempo estaba de su lado, porque para la bella pareja parecía que no avanzaba, así se quedaron algunos minutos.

El joven sin soltar su brazo levanto su rostro hasta el oído de su prometida para decirle: -Hace tiempo… que… sueño… con esto-

Una corriente helada le recorrió el cuerpo entero de Akane al escuchar aquella afirmación, estaba tan aferrada a él, en percibir su aroma y sentir la nueva sensación que le ofrecía ese cálido abrazo, que no dio cuenta que Ranma la miraba de frente. –"Ranma… ¿qué pasa contigo?... esta muy raro… creo que es un sueño… ¡eso debe ser!... porque él no es así"- pensaba la joven correspondiendo la intensa mirada que el chico le ofrecía.

-No es un sueño- musito el joven entregándole un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla para luego alejarse en dirección de su habitación.

-¿No… lo…es?-cuestionó la joven aún aturdida por lo sucedido, al poco tiempo se percato que se encontraba sola en el pasillo, así que entro a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir si es que podía.

La semana paso normal sin otro acercamiento por parte de su prometido, desde aquel día se lo notaba muy alejado de ella, no la esperaba para el colegio, llegaba después que ella y la ignoraba.

-"¿Por qué Ranma?... ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?... Ran…ma"-pensaba la joven en medio de la clase de matemáticas, la cual estaba muy aburrida y lo único que ocupaba su cabeza era el repentino cambio de actitud de su prometido.

En otro pupitre del salón un joven repasaba una y otra vez su plan.

-"Hasta ahora todo va bien… me aventure con Akane demasiado mejor dicho, a mis otras prometidas le he dado una cita… ¡Espera!... falta Kodachi..¡¡Rayos!!... me olvidaba de ella… de seguro me querrá envenenar para quedarme con ella, luego planeo como escaparme de esto... ahora debo concentrarme en mi segundo paso… ¡un rato a solas con Akane! ¿Pero cuándo?"- meditaba en media clase sin dejar de mirar a su prometida.-"¡Ya se! ¡A la hora del almuerzo! Claro hoy me hice mi propio almuerzo y esta delicioso"-pensó sonriente.

A la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Akane!-exclamó el joven de cabellos negros antes de que su prometida salga del salón.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?- cuestiono la jovencita ante el llamado de su prometido.

-Eh… bueno… te llame para decirte que…"¡Vamos Saotome ya comenzaste ahora termínalo!".. ¿si quieres almorzar conmigo?- musito el joven un poco sonrojado.

-¿Qué?..."Almorzar con él pero que le pasa… actúa demasiado raro"-contesto con asombró la joven de cabellos azules.

-¿quieres almorzar conmigo?- volvió a preguntar Ranma.

-Si… si…cla..ro..-respondió su prometida sonrojada al igual que él.

Ranma llevó a Akane a la terraza del edificio, sentándose en la esquina más alejada de la puerta para no ser interrumpidos.

-Le dije a Kasumi que no me preparara el almuerzo hoy porque quería hacerme algo especial y lo quiero compartir contigo-dijo sentándose en el suelo sacando dos tarinas grandes de comida.

-Ranma…. Puedo preguntarte algo- susurró la joven sentándose a su lado.

-Si dime- se limito a decir su prometido para ponerle atención.

-Estas actuando muy raro en estos días…. ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó nerviosa la señorita.

-No estoy bien Akane, no me pasa nada- respondió el joven dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonrojar más a su prometida.

-Toma esto es para ti, espero te guste- dijo acercándole una de las tarinas.

-Gracias- exclamó agarrando la tarina mientras observada la comida, la cual tenía un buen aspecto y olía bien todo parecía comestible mucho más que yo propia comida.

Con decisión tomo los palillos y llego un bocado a su boca, comenzando a comer y a saborear.

-¡Está delicioso! ¿Tu lo hiciste?- exclamó al terminar el primer bocado.

-¡Si! qué bueno que te gusta, lo hice porque quería compartirlo contigo-dijo antes de comenzar a comer su almuerzo.

-¿Por qué conmigo?- cuestionó la joven

-"¿Por qué? ¿por qué? Porque me gustas no es obvio…"… por nuestra amistad- se limito a decir el artista marcial para seguir comiendo.

-Oh… "¿Amistad? ¿Nada más?...Ranma…"-contestó la joven.

En silencio terminaron de comer, justo al momento de sonar la campana para el reinicio a clases. A la salida, Ranma se adelantó a su prometida, bajando rápidamente para salir del colegio y esperarla en el dojo.

-¡Llegue!- exclamó la menor de los Tendo al entrar a su casa.

-Hola Akane ¿cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó Kasumi cuando la vio entrar.

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió alegremente dirigiéndose a su habitación.

En su habitación la joven de cabellos azules, se cambio de ropa poniéndose algo más cómodo cuando de pronto.

Toc…toc..toc..

-Akane ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó el joven desde el pasillo.

-Si pasa-respondió la jovencita sentándose en su cama.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó el joven mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Si dime- dijo su prometida.

-Bueno… yo…quería…que…me...ayudes a… zafarme de la cita…con Kodachi- expresó el muchacho sonrojado mientras la miraba, aquella blusa que Akane se había puesto tenía un escote en forma de v que dejaba ver un poco de su pecho, lo cual hacía que su mente comenzara a imaginarse otras cosas.

-¿Por qué yo? Tu solito te metiste en este lio, ¿recuerdas?-le reprocho su prometida levemente enojada.

-Lo sé no me lo recuerdes, pero necesito…tu…ayu…da-musito nervioso.

-¡No es mi asunto tu puedes arreglártelas solo, ya lo has hecho con Ukyo y Shampoo!..."¡Que se cree!.. que le ayude con sus "citas"… Ranma idiota"…-atacó la jovencita casi fuera de sus casillas por el atrevimiento de su prometido.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos- respondió Ranma con desgano.–¿Akane?-

-¿Qué quieres?- exclamo ya irritada la menor de los Tendo.

-En estas noches las estrellas que han salido, han estado muy hermosas iluminando todo el cielo- dijo acercándose a la ventana moviendo las cortinas-¿Me acompañas a verlas?- termino.

-¿¿Cómo??-expresó muy sorprendida la joven.

-Si me acompañar a verlas allá arriba- habló indicando hacía el techo.

-"¡¡PERO QUE LE PASA!!...Quiere que lo acompañe… a ver las estrellas…"…¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada por la actitud de Ranma.

-Porque….-se le acercó peligrosamente-me gusta tu compañía… ¿vamos?- musito extendiéndole la mano.

La joven por la notoria cercanía de su prometido estaba en shock, no podía creer esa extraña manera de comportarse, primero la trata bonito, luego la ignora, después le pide su ayuda, ahora quieres su compañía, todo eso hacía eco dentro de ella, era demasiada información para su cerebro.

Así que por inercia, aceptó la oferta del joven, tomando su mano para que este la guiará hacia el tejado, primero subió Ranma, luego ayudó a Akane, sin dejar de agarrar su mano la llevo al medio de la casa para sentarse juntos y mirar las estrellas en silencio, tan solo compartiendo mutuamente su compañía.

-¡Ves esa! ¡La más brillante!- exclamó rompiendo el silencio que había desde que habían llegado.

-Si la veo- se limito a decir la muchacha quien no salía de su asombro por lo sucedido.

-Toda la semana ha salido en el mismo lugar, no se cambia como otras, además sigue brillando igual-respondió el joven mostrando serenidad y tranquilidad en su voz; estando por dentro lleno de nervios por su reciente actitud.

-Es muy hermosa- comentó la joven mirándolo de reojo a su prometido.

-Lo es- musito el joven acercándose a un oído de Akane-pero no tan hermosa como tu- finalizó, levantándose inmediatamente.-Es hora de entrar es muy tarde- dijo ofreciéndole nuevamente la mano para que ella se pueda parar.

Con lo último que Ranma le dijo, Akane estaba muerta en vida, no cabía asombro ni explicación para esa actitud de su prometido en ese momento, le había dicho que estaba hermosa, más que las estrellas que observaban.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma sale con una chica… ¿Una nueva prometida?**

Un nuevo día amanecía en la cuidad de Nerima, habían pasado dos días desde aquella bella noche.

En una de las calles un joven pensativo caminaba después de clases en dirección al dojo Tendo, había sido una mañana muy aburrida en especial con la clase de historia que tanto le desagradaba a Ranma; por su distracción al doblar la esquina se choca con una pequeña masa corporal efectuando en el mismo un leve nerviosismo al pensar que podía ser esa persona especial.

-¡Auch!-exclamó la jovencita sobándose la frente

-Lo siento.. ¿te lastimé?-cuestionó el joven de la trenza preocupado retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Si estoy bien disculpa fue mi culpa- dijo agachándose a recoger sus cosas.-venía distraída-completó.

-Déjame ayudarte- sugirió Ranma ayudando a la señorita.

-Gracias-dijo la joven embolsando una radiante sonrisa mirándole por primera vez a la cara a Ranma-"Qué joven tan guapo"-pensó.

El joven Saotome verla quedó boquiabierto por la belleza de chica que tenía la frente, parecía tener a lo mucho 17 años, era alta de tez blanca, cabellos rubios y algunas mechas tinturadas de rosado y ojos azules, todo eso combinado con un cuerpo de diosa.

-"¡Wow! Es hermosa…"-pensó el joven levemente sonrojado.

-Me llamo Alison, pero me dicen Ali-comentó ofreciéndole la mano para saludarlo.

-Yo…yo…e…ee…me…llamo…Ranma-tartamudeo el joven atónito por la joven-Ranma...Saotome-finalizo estrechando su mano con la de ella.

-Mucho gusto lo siento de nuevo fue mi culpa, iba distraída porque no conozco bien la cuidad-explicó la señorita arreglándose el cabello.

-¿Cómo? ¿No eres de aquí?-preguntó el joven con intriga.-"¡Pero claro que no es de aquí!…Que tonto…¡Esta buenísima!…"-pensó para sí mismo.

-No soy de aquí, vine de vacaciones soy americana, de Argentina-comentó la joven alegremente.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bien!-se limitó a decir el muchacho entretenido observando una cosa en particular: el pecho de Alison, el cual por la blusa que ésta portaba dejaba mucho que ver.-"Deja de mirar a ese lugar…¡¡SE VA DAR CUENTA Y TE VA A MATAR!!"- se reprimió mentalmente.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir… es un gusto conocerte, nos vemos-dijo acercándose a Ranma para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.-Y gracias por la ayuda-termino, caminando en sentido contrario de donde iba Ranma.

En media calle se hallaba el joven Saotome paralizado por aquel beso que la jovencita extranjera le había dado, sus mejillas mostraban un rojo intenso y el nerviosismo lo dominaba.

-"Eres un verdadero pervertido Ranma Saotome"-se sentenció el joven mentalmente.-" Es una chica muy linda, dulce, divertida al parecer, si Akane se comportará así todos los días conmigo, yo me comportaría como lo he hecho hace unos días, pero hay que ver qué pasa con mi plan"-pensaba el joven.

-¡Ranma! ¿Te pasa algo?- exclamo la joven, quien había vuelto a donde se encontraba Ranma parado.

-¡Eh!.. no nada-respondió apenado y a la vez sonrojado el joven.

-Como no te movías te vine a ver, pensaba que te había pasado algo…"Pero que guapo se lo ve sonrojado…además tiene un cuerpo increíble"-pensó la joven examinándolo de pies a cabeza.

-"¡Que tonto!... a de pensar que soy retrasado mental o algo parecido por quedarme parado en media calle"- meditó el joven avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar mirando a otro lado.

-Me preguntaba…-susurró Alison.

-¿Qué?... me decías-respondió por inercia el muchacho.

-Si deseas ir a comer un helado conmigo, si no estás ocupado claro-comentó-para conocernos mejor-finalizó la joven.

-"¡¡Me está invitando a salir!!"…eh…bueno…yo…este…yo…-balbuceaba el muchacho tratando de controlarse ya que los nervios lo dominaban.-si…si está bien-completó.

-Si quieres ¿no?... no te obligues a salir conmigo si no quieres…"De seguro que tiene novia"-se dijo mentalmente mirándolo a los ojos esperando la respuesta del chico.

-"¡¡Diablos!!...¡Perdón Akane!"…si quiero nos vamos- musito el joven Saotome.

Juntos caminaron por algunos minutos, para llegar a la heladería, ordenaron y se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada de la puerta. El silencio, se hizo presente mientras comían el helado.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedarás?-preguntó Ranma rompiendo el silencio mientras saboreaba su helado doble.

-Un mes y medio-contestó lo joven de cabellos rubios.

-¿Tienes novia?-le pregunto.

-Cof…cof..cof…-empezó a toser el atragantado muchacho antela curiosa pregunta de la señorita.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?- exclamó preocupada acercándose para darle unas palmadas en la espalda, para que dejara de toser.

-Gracias…no tengo novia…pero tengo una prometida- respondió el joven severamente sonrojado.

-¿¿Cómo??....¿no son novios pero estas comprometidos?..."¡Qué pena!...Es un buen partido"-exclamó sorprendida la jovencita.

-Es un tema muy delicado-musito el joven volviendo a comer su helado.

-¿Me lo podrías explicar?... tengo tiempo de sobra-dijo con sarcasmo la joven terminando su helado.

-Bueno fue por decisión de nuestros padres, nos comprometieron cuando éramos bebes-explicó el joven de cabellos negros.

-¿Es bonita?-cuestionó curiosamente Alison notando el nerviosismo del muchacho.

-Ummm… podría decirse que si-musito muy sonrojado.

-¿sí o no?-insistió.

-Pues… es una chica con un carácter un poco difícil de manejar, terca y poco femenina-musito con nerviosismo al recordar a su prometida.

-Al parecer es muy afortunada-se limito a decir la joven.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto muy interesado el joven Saotome

-Porque eres un buen partido para novio, eres atento, alto, tierno, guapo y además tienes un buen cuerpo- afirmó Alison con un dejo de sensualidad en su voz.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo el muchacho totalmente sonrojado.

Una vez de haber terminado sus helados, Ranma se ofreció a acompañara a su casa, en el transcurso del camino, los dos jóvenes iban en silencio.

-Bueno aquí es- dijo Alison señalando una casa de dos pisos de color celeste un poco más pequeña que la del dojo Tendo.-Es un gusto conocerte-

-Para mí también es un gusto conocerte, adiós- se despidió Ranma ofreciéndole su mano.

Alison con gran ternura estrechó su mano con la de Ranma, pasando luego por el pecho del mismo sus dos manos para abrasarlo y darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por una linda tarde, adiós-fue lo último que le susurró al oído de Ranma, para luego entrar a su residencia, dejando una vez más al joven muy sorprendido en medio de la calle.

Cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Alison y Ranma en la heladería, pasaba Nabiki con sus amigas muy alegremente después de una tarde de compras.

-¿Ese no es Ranma?-preguntó una de sus amigas señalando al joven que salía de la heladería.

-¡Sí! Es él-afirmó la otra.

-¿Ranma Saotome?-musito-¡No puede…!-no termino de decir la mediana de los Tendo cuando vio salir a la jovencita rubia quien abrasaba muy amigablemente a Ranma.-"¿Y esa?... no es Akane… ¿estará saliendo con otra chica?...pero esto no es muy común en Ranma…¡¡Esto es un ganga!!"-pensó mientras rebuscaba en su bolso su fiel cámara.

-Esa chica no es Akane…¿verdad Nabiki?-le preguntó su amiga.

-¡No! No lo es… ni siquiera es Ukyo o Shampoo o Kodachi… es…es…otra chica-exclamó Nabiki muy sorprendida acercándose al local de donde habían salido.

-Era muy bonita la chica-comento la segunda amiga.

-¡Aquí está! Bueno señorita me apena dejarlas pero el deber llama-dicho esto, sacó del bolso unas gafas oscuras y se dedicó a seguirlos.

-¿Nabiki qué haces?- cuestiono su amiga al verla con su cámara en mano.

-Mi trabajo- es lo único que dijo ante de seguir con su faena.

La fotógrafa oficial de la familia Tendo se escabullo perfectamente en cada rinconcito que encontraba mientras perseguía a los jóvenes hasta llegar a la casa de la fulanita rubia, como le había puesto ella misma.

Al principio le pareció que todo ese tiempo estaba siendo mal gastado, pero al momento de la despedida de los jóvenes, se reanimó muchísimo al tener unas excelentes tomas del beso que la chica le había dado a su cuñadito.

-¡¡Bingo!!-susurró con alegría la mediana de los Tendo-"Ahora si Ranma Saotome veremos cuánto vas a pagar por estas bellas fotos"-

-¡¡Llegué!!-exclamó fuertemente al entrar en el dojo Ranma dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Hola Ranma ¿Por qué llegas tarde?- preguntó Kasumi al verlo.

-Tuve unas cosas que hacer-respondió agarrando un bocadillo de la mesa para luego salir de la cocina en dirección a su habitación.

En el segundo piso…

-Hola cuñadito ¿dónde has estado?- preguntó Nabiki que se encontraba recostada en la puerta de la habitación de Ranma.

-En ningún lugar ¿Qué quieres Nabiki?-contestó un poco malhumorado al verla.

-¡Tranquilo toro! Tan solo vine a decirte que te tengo en la mira, recuérdalo-dicho esto se alejo del joven entrando en su habitación.

-¿Y a ésta que le pasa?-susurró entrando en su alcoba.

Una agradable brisa refrescaba la mañana del sábado en Nerima, los pajarillos cantaban alegres en su nido y una joven de cabellos rubios se acercaba a la residencia Tendo en busca de su nuevo amor de verano.

Mientras la familia Tendo y Saotome disfrutaban de un ameno desayuno, sin ninguna interrupción hasta el momento.

Tin…ton…tin…ton…

-Yo atiendo-dijo amablemente Kasumi levantándose de su lugar para atender.

Al cabo de unos segundos, abrió la puerta viendo a la joven rubia.

-¿Deseas algo?-preguntó la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

-¿Si se encuentra Ranma?-cuestionó cortésmente la señorita.

-Si pasa- musito Kasumi indicándole el camino al comedor.

-Ranma te busca esta linda señorita-dijo al entrar al comedor señalándola.

Todos estaban concentrados en comer su desayuno que el joven Saotome al verla se atraganta, Nabiki por su parte pone una cara de fastidio.

De repente empezó a experimentar una furia y celos descontrolables, Akane no sabía porque le albergaban esos sentimientos al observar a la joven extranjera.

-"¿por qué buscará a Ranma?.."-pensó mirándolo de reojo mientras se ahogaba con la comida-"¿Serán amigos?... no creo… El se pone muy nervioso cuando las chicas bonitas le hablan.. ¿o no?... ¿estarán saliendo?"- esa última interrogante hizo que la furia y los celos que sentía en ese momentos se incrementarán de solo pensarlo.

-¿Hijo te encuentras bien?-cuestiono el señor Saotome en auxilio de su hijo golpeándole la espalda.

-Disculpe señorita ¿ud. Viene a ver a Ranma?-preguntó con amabilidad el señor Soun.

-Sí, mucho gusto me llamo Alison… si vine a hablar con él-respondió la joven.

-Si estoy bien-respondió Ranma de mala gana-Ven vamos afuera-le dijo a la Alison indicándole el camino.

-Saotome ¿ud la conoce?-preguntó muy serio el señor Tendo.

-No Tendo no la conozco-respondió sin vacilación un intrigado Genma.-"¿Quién será esa chica?"-

-Gracias, me retiro- se limito a decir Akane tratando de disimular a la perfección un estado de serenidad, aunque se la comiera por dentro los celos y la ira.

-Yo también- musito la joven Nabiki saliendo del comedor sin ningún interés evidente pero oculto que era muy grande. Subió a su habitación, de primer cajón de su cómoda sacó un estuche del cual obtuvo su maravillosa cámara digital, lentamente y sin hacer ruido salió por su ventana para llegar a un árbol cerca de donde se encontraban los jóvenes amigos conversando y poder tomar unas excelentes fotos.

-"Te vas a arrepentir por haber venido, rubia-quita-cuñados"-pensó la mediana de las hermanas Tendo comenzando a fotografiarlos.

En el patio…

-¿A qué viniste?-preguntó de forma grosera el joven Saotome.

-Quería verte, además de conocer tu casa, es muy hermosa y grande-respondió Alison mostrando una linda sonrisa, haciendo que el chico empezará a temblar de los nervios.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo llegaste?-musito el joven jugando con los dedos.

-Preguntando pude llegar, una señora me dio la dirección, no sabía que eras muy conocido en la cuidad, Si…me preguntaba si… ¿querrías ir a ver una película conmigo?-sugirió la joven acercándose más al muchacho.

-¿Una película?...no se…po…drí…a…ser-tartamudeó Ranma.

-Te parece a las 3-dijo la jovencita jugando con un mechón de su cabello rubio.

-Claro- se limito a decir Saotome embelesado mirando a la señorita.

-Entonces me retiro, nos vemos- musito Alison acercándose a Ranma para despedirse con un gran beso en la mejilla, dejándolo perplejo en medio del jardín.

-A…di…os-susurró Ranma tocándose levemente la zona besada.

Continuará…

**NA:**

Holas!! Como han estado?? Espero que le este gustando el fic, agradezco a las personas que han dejado su review. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, no volverá a pasar.

Y espero tanto como ustedes que Ranma tenga su cita con Akane ¿no creen?

Sin más, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames


	4. Chapter 4

**Una película de amor, un beso.**

Toc…toc…toc…

-Pase-dijo la jovencita de cabellos azules tirada en su cama.

-Necesito que estés lista a las 3-dijo de corrido Nabiki parada frente a ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Para qué?-cuestionó confundida su hermana menor.

-Tu prometido va a tener una cita con esa chica, hoy a las 3van a ir a l cine y nosotras los vamos a espiar-comento la joven de cabellos cafés sentando en la silla del escritorio.

-¡No! ¡no voy hacer eso! ¡Me importa un bledo lo que ese pervertido haga!-reprochó enojada Akane sentándose en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Seguro Akane?...Porque parece que es lo contrario a eso-musito Nabiki dedicándole una mirada maliciosa a su hermana.

-¡Estoy segura! ¡Ya déjame en paz!-grito con ganas la jovencita.

-Si no quieres, no te obligó igual a las 3 te estaré esperando en la puerta para irnos juntas, si deseas-dicho esto se levanto y salió de la habitación de su hermana.

-"Ranma…¿por qué?..."-pensó mientras daba paso a que unas lágrimas salieran, por lo que se aferró a su almohada para llorar.

En otra habitación…

-"¡¿Qué me pongo?!... Es un cita ¿verdad o no?... no lo es…Ranma Saotome no sale a citas o si es así ¿qué debo ponerme?... solo vamos al cine…puedo ponerme cualquier cosa"-meditaba el joven Saotome frente a su armario rebuscando entre la ropa que ponerse-"¿Por qué tuvo que venir a aquí? Cuando estaban todos a la hora del desayuno… ¿por qué? ¿Pensara que estamos saliendo como novios? su cultura es muy diferente a la nuestra…"-agarró una camisa blanca con un dibujo chino la revisó-Esta me pondré- la tiró al futón y siguió revisando su armario.-"¿Qué pensará Akane?... Akane lo siento, de seguro a de pensar que soy un idiota, aprovechado, pervertido, que me comporto amable con otras chicas y menos con ella, pero ella tampoco se porta amable conmigo solo cuando estamos solos…en esos momentos desearía poder decirle todo lo que siento por ella, pero siempre nos interrumpen siempre, lo siento Akane…"-

Crush…crash…pun...pon…

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó confundido el joven viendo su ventana destruida.

-Jojojo Amor mío he venido para nuestra cita, ¿Lo olvidaste?-exclamó muy entusiasmada Kodachi entrando por la ventana de destruida de Ranma.

-"¡¡Cierto!! ¡La cita con Kodachi! ¡Me olvide!"… ¡Mierda!-susurró el joven dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por haberse olvidado de tal cosa.

-Oh Ranma-sama te he extrañado amor mío, ¿porque no hemos tenido nuestra cita?-preguntó la muchacha apegándose al joven Saotome tratando de besarlo.

-Es que he tenido muchos trabajos del colegio… si por eso no he podido-se defendió el joven a la vez que se lograba escapar de los brazos de Kodachi.

-Entonces amor mío tengamos nuestra cita esta tarde, ¿te parece?-sugiere la rosa negra acostándose en el futón adoptando una pose muy provocativa.

-No puedo-respondió el joven Saotome.

-¿Por qué Ranma-sama? ¿Tiene algo más importante?-preguntó la joven con un tono melancólico.

-Si…-susurró el muchacho.

-¿¿Cómo??-exclamó perpleja Kadachi.

-Si tengo que…que hacer al…go-respondió nerviosamente el joven Ranma.

-Está bien amor mío, será en otra ocasión- contestó la rosa negra.-Amor mío regálame un beso que dure hasta nuestro próximo encuentro-decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Ranma cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

-¿En serio?-dijo retrocediendo algunos pasos ante la clara actitud de la chica al quererlo besar.-Está bien pero cierra los ojos-ordenó el artista marcial.

-Ok Ranma-sama-contestó la joven

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado Ranma se fue acomodando para lo que sería un gran beso, como lo estaba pensando Kodachi, pero lastimosamente no lo fue; muy astutamente el joven acunó en su mano el rostro de la chica apartando la suya hacia un lado para besarle la mejilla en vez de la boca.

-Listo, entonces será otro día- re afirmó Ranma alejándose considerablemente de ella.

-¿Eh?... eso es todo amor mío…bueno nos veremos después- dicho esto salió por la ventana brincando por los tejados de las casas.

-Ésta de verdad que está loca-susurró saliendo de su habitación en dirección al baño.

Tres de la tarde…

-Llegue primero, que bueno- musito el joven Saotome mirando las carteleras de las películas. -¿Cuál veremos?-se preguntó.

-¡Ranma!-exclamó la jovencita al verlo.

-Hola Alison-dijo el joven un poco sonrojado al verla, estaba vestida con una strapless blanca con una buzo de mangas cortas color verde que le mancaba su figura y una falda jeans a medio muslo.

-¿Ya sabes qué película veremos?-le preguntó recorriendo el lugar en busca de una buena.

-No lo sé… elige tu-se limito a decir el muchacho sin apartar su mirada de ella en ningún momento.

-Bueno…entonces veremos esta- expreso señalando una de las carteleras de películas amorosas.

-"¡ERES UN IDIOTA SAOTOME! Como vas a dejar que ella elija… esa no.."- medito al percatarse de qué tipo de películas se trataba. –Entremos- dijo entrando al lugar para comprar los boletos, el canguil y la soda.

-¡Vamos Akane o llegaremos tarde!- gritó Nabiki desde el comienzo de la escalera apurando a su hermanita.

-Ahí voy- dijo bajando las escaleras.

-Kasumi ya venimos vamos al cine- expreso antes de salir de la casa.

Luego de unos minutos ya se encontraban cerca del cine, y a lo lejos divisaron a Ranma con Alison conversando muy amenamente.

-Se los ve muy bien juntos ¿no crees?-comento la mediana de las hermanas Tendo mientras lo fotografiaba.

-¡¡¿¿NABIKI QUE HACES??!!-exclamó alarmada Akane al ver a su hermana con la cámara digital.

-Recojo evidencia es todo… tranquila-respondió la joven de cabellos cafés

-Vamos están entrando-dijo Akane acercándose al lugar.

Con cuidado y tranquilidad las dos jóvenes pasaron la calle, llegando al cine para hacer cola en la boletería. Nabiki estaba muy bien camuflada con algunas prendas que se había comprado en su tienda favorita: Artículos de Espías; mientras que Akane solo llevaba una gorra y unas gafas para disimular un poco.

En la ventanilla de la boletería…

-Buenas tardes me puede dar dos entradas para la película que van entrar esos dos chicos- dijo señalando a Ranma y Alison que estaban comprando las palomitas de maíz y las sodas.

-Lo siento señorita pero se agotaron las entradas para esa película-dijo la chica monitoreando la computadora que tenía en frente.

-Gracias- se limito a decir Nabiki alejándose de la fila en busca de su hermana.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Tienes los boletos?-preguntó Akane en voz baja.

-No se han agotados- respondió con desgano la jovencita de la cámara.

-¡Mejor! ¡Ahora nos vamos!- comentó con alegría y seriedad a la vez la chica de los cabellos azules.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres saber que hace tu prometido con la otra chica?-sugirió su hermana.

-Si quiero ¿pero cómo vamos a entrar?-cuestionó la jovencita un poco angustiada pensando en las cosas que ellos podían hacer.

-¡Ya se! Acompáñame- dijo Nabiki alejándose del lugar.

En el cine…

-Haber sala 4… sala 4… ¡aquí es! Vamos Ranma camina más rápido- exclamo extasiada la joven entrando a la sala, seguida por Ranma con las palomitas de maíz y las sodas.

Por suerte para el joven todavía estaban prendidas las luces, así que con facilidad pudo ver a donde le había apartado un puesto Alison, el cual estaba en el bloque derecho, la antepenúltima fila a cinco asientos lejos de la pared.

-"Esta chica me va a violar en esa esquina cuando se apaguen las luces"-pensó el muchacho acercándose a la chica. -¿Por qué tan atrás?- le preguntó.

-De acá se ve mucho mejor-contesto la chica acomodándose.

Luego de unos segundos, las luces se apagaron y salieron los cortos de las otras películas, dando paso una vez terminados al hermoso filme romántico que la jovencita había elegido.

Todo pacifico al comienzo del filme, Ranma nervioso por la cercanía de la chica, trataba de no tocar su mano con la ella cuando cogía las palomitas de maíz o la soda. A medida que pasaba el tiempo el drama de la película se tornaba más trágico lo cual atrapo la atención del joven, olvidándose de con quien estaba acompañado.

En una de esas, el joven Saotome metió su mano en la funda del canguil para coger un poco pero en vez de coger las palomitas de maíz inconscientemente cogió la mano de la joven.

La chica al sentir que Ranma le agarraba su mano dejo de prestar atención a la película para mirarlo tiernamente y corresponder al agarre.

El muchacho no se explicaba porque se sentía tan raro hasta cuando se dio cuenta que su mano estaba fuera de la funda agarrando la mano de Alison y que ésta lo miraba fijamente, si antes de comenzar la película estaba nerviosos ahora se moría de los nervios y de vergüenza además de estar totalmente sonrojado por lo que no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos.

Tornando el ambiente tenso a uno más acogedor, calmado y ¿más romántico? Si romántico, de un momento a otro Ranma se sintió atraído por aquellos ojos azules, esa suave piel y esos gruesos y rojos labios por lo que poco a poco se fue acercando su rostro a la de la joven quien entendió sus intenciones y lo estaba imitando.

-Por aquí-musito la joven de cabellos cafés señalando la salida de emergencia del lugar.

-¿Cómo conocer este lugar?-preguntó Akane viendo como trataba de abrir la puerta.

-He entrado otras veces…-se limito a decir la chica haciendo un poco de esfuerzo-…Ya está vamos-dijo mientras entraban los dos juntas.

-¿Cómo sabemos en qué sala están?-susurró Akane un poco asustada por la entrometida forma en la que habían entrado.

-Lo dejaremos a la suerte-musito Nabiki acercándose al mostrador para comprar algo.-Tienes que adivinar el número que esté pensando- expreso al momento que pagaba.

-Bien… ¿cuál es?... el 3- cuestionó la jovencita de cabellos azules ayudando a su hermana.

-¡Bingo hermanita!- respondió sorprendida Nabiki de la exactitud de Akane.

-Bueno… entonces entraremos a la sala 3 ¿y si no están ahí?- pregunto Akane entrando a la sala seguida de Nabiki.

-Buscaremos en las otras salas-contesto sin importancia la mediana de las hermanas Tendo.

-No podemos hacer eso… nos votaran del lugar- reclamó Akane angustiada.

-Como sea… por ahora veamos la película- dicho esto buscaron asientos casi en las últimas filas para tener un mejor panorama.

Tan solo escasos centímetros de distancia faltaban para rozar sus labios con los de Alison cuando el joven sintió los brazos de la chica rodear su cuello, acabando esa pequeña distancia con un dulce y tierno beso, el cual no duro mucho solo unos pocos segundos.

Luego de aquel beso, la jovencita con toda confianza tomó el brazo de Ranma y lo puso alrededor de ella, para abrigarse bajo el. Aquel hecho sorprendió mucho al muchacho por lo que nerviosismo paso de ser total a ser extremo, de tan solo visualizar la situación en su mente temblaba.

---

Dos jovencitas, entraron a la sala a oscuras con una bolsa de canguil en mano.

-Nabiki no puedo ver nada-se quedaba la menor buscando a su prometido entre la gente.

-Yo tampoco pero hay que hacer un esfuerzo-musito su hermana buscando también.

En pocos minutos dieron por terminada la búsqueda Ranma no se encontraba en esa sala, salieron de la misma paseándose por el pasillo.

-¿Ahora a cual entramos? –pregunto Akane comiendo canguil.

-Mmm… a la 4- contestó su hermana dirigiéndose a esa sala.

Entraron a la sala, y se sentaron en el bloque izquierdo en las filas del medio.

-Mira esta película es muy bonita-exclamó Nabiki atendiendo.

-Si lo es… ¡espera! ¿No vinimos a otra cosa?-susurró la joven

-¡Oh! Cierto…-dijo con desgano su hermana volteándose para buscar a su cuñadito.-¡Ahí está!- musito señalando hacia el otro bloque de asientos.

-La tiene abrazada…-exclamó con tristeza Akane al ver esa escena de su prometido. Muy dentro de ella, algo se quebraba, era su corazón, nunca pensó que él podía hacerle algo así. Se quedo observando unos minutos, pero cuando la chica se levantó del lugar para salir de la sala, hizo que ella se escondiera.

Pronto saldrían las lágrimas, lo podía sentir, Nabiki a su lado no sabía qué hacer, podía ir justo ahora que Ranma estaba solo y reclamarle haciendo un escándalo en el mismo cine, pero también podía salir de ahí con Akane, para que ésta ya no sufriera por verlo con la chica quita cuñados.

-Akane vámonos- dijo Nabiki levantándose del asiento.

-No… espera- dijo por lo bajo.-quiero ver la película- termino tomando un puñado de canguil.

-¿Segura?- cuestionó volviéndose a sentar.

-Si-

Mientras la película transcurría, las dos jóvenes por ratos volteaban a ver al joven Saotome quien no dejaba de abrazar a la chica quita cuñados.

Desde que Alison había vuelto del baño, no volvieron a chocarse las manos, pero todavía la tenía abrazada.

-"Muy cerca, muy cerca esto no está bien… pero no me puedo resistir, además esta película esta horrible, debí a ver elegido yo"- meditaba el joven tratando de zafar su brazo, ya le estaba doliendo por tenerlo mucho tiempo estirado.

-Me pasas la soda-mustio la joven apuntando al vaso que estaba en el lado del asiento del joven.

-Si, toma- dijo pasándoselo. La chica agarro el vaso pero no aparto su mirada, lo miraba fijamente mientras tomaba la soda.

-"Otra vez esa mirada…"-pensó el artista marcial cayendo en el mismo truco, no podía apartar su mirada algo en ella lo llamaba, lo incentivaba a acercarse a su rostro. Poco a poco, la chica cerró sus ojos esperando el beso pero nunca llego.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Ranma estaba parado en shock.

En el otro bloque de asientos, Akane no dejaba de mirar a la pareja, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente cuando vio que Ranma se acercaba demasiado al rostro de la otra chica y como esta se preparaba para besarlo.

Por inercia, se paro mirando fijamente la escena, poco le faltaba por saltar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su prometido y darle la paliza del siglo por lo que estaba por hacer, pero opto por quedarse quieta viendo con atención lo que hacía.

Tan poco faltaba para besarla, que sin razón alzo la mirada encontrándose con la de Akane, por el susto de un golpe se levanto quedando totalmente sorprendido al ver a su prometida que estaba a punto de llorar.

No podía articular palabra alguna y para ese tipo de circunstancia no era muy bueno con las palabras. Tan solo la veía, su corazón latía a mil por hora del susto y de ser sorprendido.

Continuara…

**N.A.**

Hola!... lo siento mucho por tardar en actualizar, el tiempo no me daba.

Espero les guste este capitulo.

Ryames


	5. Chapter 5

**Verdades**

En el otro bloque de asientos, Akane no dejaba de mirar a la pareja, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente cuando vio que Ranma se acercaba demasiado al rostro de la otra chica y como esta se preparaba para besarlo.

Por inercia, se paro mirando fijamente la escena, poco le faltaba por saltar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su prometido y darle la paliza del siglo por lo que estaba por hacer, pero opto por quedarse quieta viendo con atención lo que hacía.

Tan poco faltaba para besarla, que sin razón alzo la mirada encontrándose con la de Akane, por el susto de un golpe se levanto quedando totalmente sorprendido al ver a su prometida que estaba a punto de llorar.

No podía articular palabra alguna y para ese tipo de circunstancia no era muy bueno con las palabras. Tan solo la veía, su corazón latía a mil por hora del susto y de ser sorprendido.

Sin soportar más Akane salió lo más rápido que pudo del cine, no tenia rumbo fijo simplemente corría como si así pudiera borrar esa imagen de Ranma con esa chica.

Ranma no pudo hacer nada, estaba paralizado en plena sala de cine.

-¿Ranma? ¿Que te pasa?- pregunto la chica junto a él.

-Lo siento- se limito a decir mientras salía de la sala, busco desesperado a su prometida en el cine pero no la encontró, salió a la calle y se fue por el camino contrario del que había ido la chica.

Akane había dejado de correr y estaba cansada, se sentó en un banco de un parque muy lejos de su casa, sentía que nada tenía sentido, había una opresión en su pecho, una inmensa tristeza. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y salieron, estaba sola así que no importaba, ya nada importaba.

-¡RANMA BAKA!- grito esperando aliviar su dolor, pero nada.-¡RANMA BAKAA!-

Como pudo llegar a creerle, en estos días que se había portado diferente, le había dado la esperanza de que su relación podía cambiar, podía mejorar, pero nada. No creería nada que venga de él, no le haría caso, estaba cansada de esa actitud del chico.

Se limpio las lágrimas y camino a su casa.

Ranma había recorrido casi todo Tokyo buscándola pero nunca la encontró, estaba por llegar al dojo, cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado a Alison en el cine sola.

-Que poco caballero eres Ranma Saotome- se susurro para sí mismo encontrado a la residencia.

No quería ver ni hablar con nadie tan solo con Akane, las cosas estaba peor que antes y debía arreglarlas, por suerte nadie de la familia lo tomo en cuenta cuando entro, se dirigió directamente al baño, necesitaba relajarse y pensar en un explicación creíble.

Cuando salió del baño, todas las luces estaban apagadas, ningún ruido,  
paso por la habitación de su prometida, estaba a punto de golpear cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la joven que buscaba.

-Ran-Ranma-musito sorprendida.

-Akane.. y-yo ten-tengo que hablar...con-contigo-tartamudeo en tono suave.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- corto tajantemente la chica abriéndose paso para bajar.

-Akane, déjame explicarte- rogaba el chico persiguiéndola.

-¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?-reprocho la chica.-Se te veía bien con esa chica-termino entrando a la cocina.

-¿Por qué me estabas espiando? ¿Estabas con Nabiki verdad?-pregunto el joven recostándose al mesón.

-¡Que te importa!- respondió Akane furiosa.-Ni siquiera sé porque lo hacía-

-Akane, yo no sé que me paso- habló el chico acercándosele.-No importa si me estabas o no espiando, no ha pasado nada con ella-continuo.

-Y claro que no paso nada, si yo te interrumpí- dijo groseramente, había ido a la cocina por un vaso de leche pero el discutir con su prometido había hecho olvidarse de eso. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no lloraría en frente a él. Pensé que con ese cambio íbamos a mejorar nuestra relación.- musito.

-¡Así es!- exclamo medio irritado el chico, siempre era lo mismo, una confusión de situaciones que lo hundían a él, aunque en esta ocasión él solito había ocasionado eso.-Ella apareció por ahí, las citas con las demás era para darles el ultimo gusto, porque yo te escojo a ti, Akane-termino por decir, estaba harto de que siempre malinterpretaran sus acciones.

Todo lo que le había dicho su prometido parecía irreal, a lo mejor estaba soñando, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente al escuchar la última parte, era ella a quien Ranma Saotome escogía, él la quería. Pero cómo creerle con lo que estaba a punto de hacer en el cine. Le era difícil.

-No te creo- comentó retirándose de la cocina, enojada.

-¡Akane Te Amo! Si estoy cambiando es para llevarnos mejor como pareja, ya no quiero estar peleando, discutiendo contigo como ahora. No sé porque acepte salir con Alison, no paso nada- argumentó Ranma parándose frente a ella.-Solo pienso en ti-

-¡No te creo!-grito frustrada, exasperada, no sabía si hacerle caso a su corazón y tragarse el orgullo para poder perdonarlo, o hacerle caso a su cabeza que no quería creer todo lo que le decía.

-Akane, por favor-rogó el chico, siempre que discutían ella lo golpeaba pero ahora la veía dudosa.

-¡Ándate con Alison y déjame en paz!-exclamo Akane con furia, siempre lo mismo, no quería verlo. Y retomo su camino a su habitación con Ranma detrás suyo rogándole que le escuchara, que le dijera algo, pero no podía estaba confundida. Era mejor escapar de él.

No se percato en qué momento había entrado a su habitación, tan solo escucho el pestillo cerrarse, se voltio y se encontró con el rostro de Ranma muy cerca al suyo, esa cercanía e hizo sonrojarse ferozmente.

El chico la había seguido hasta la habitación y cerrado la puerta con seguro, no iba dejar esto así de simple, tenía que hacerle entender que sus sentimientos eran reales, que la amaba.  
Están tan cerca que Ranma podía sentir el aliento de Akane en sus labios, su mirada estaba fijada en los ojos de la chica.

-Akane, Te amo- susurro, no tenía que hablar más alto, con el silencio que los rodeaba la chica lo había escuchado perfectamente. Lentamente hizo desaparecer ese espacio que separaban sus labios, Ranma la estaba besando, un beso que transmitía el amor que sentía por ella.

La mente de Akane se nublo al sentir los labios del chico en los suyos, era increíble, la estaba besando, una corriente de sensaciones se agolparon en su corazón y por todo su cuerpo, lo que tanto había querido estaba pasando.

Al poco tiempo, Ranma movió sus labios tratando de profundizar el beso, a lo que Akane le dio permiso abriendo su boca, dándole permiso a la lengua del otro para que juegue con la suya, era un beso lento, pasional, el beso anhelado por tanto tiempo. Sintió como los brazos de su prometido se ceñían en su cintura acercando mas sus cuerpos, y los brazos de la chica rodeaban el cuello del otro.

A falta de aire tuvieron que romper con el beso, pero Ranma no se separo de la chica, junto sus frentes, estaba ansioso de escuchar a Akane declarársele. Con la ventana entraba un rayo de luz que iluminaba perfectamente la habitación, haciéndola mas romántica, Akane tenía los ojos cerrados, su mente no podía acaba de procesar lo ocurrido.

-Ranma y-yo tam-tambien te amo-susurro Akane abriendo sus ojos para al ojinegro, el chico le regalo una sonrisa y la volvió a besar.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto con tranquilidad el peligro

-¿No lo era?- bromeo la chica, su novio tan solo arrugo el ceño.-Claro que si- afirmo volviéndolo a besar.

Siguieron besándose un tiempo más, hasta que boto a su novio/prometido de su habitación para poder dormir.

La menor de los Tendo, bajaba a desayunar cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla, Ranma la estaba abrazando para besarla mientras bajaban, al llegar al comedor lentamente se separo de su novia, se sentaron y desayunaron como siempre.

Por suerte nadie se percato de sus miradas y sonrisas de cómplices que se intercambiaban.

Por segunda vez en esa semana, tocaron el timbre en medio desayuno, Kasumi salió a recibir a la persona que tocaba, a los pocos minutos junto con Alison.

-Buenos días- saludo la chica.

-¿Alison, qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ranma levantándose, sabía que tenía que hablar con la chica pero no pensaba que sería tan pronto. Gentilmente la guio hacia entrada para hablar.

-¿Qué paso ayer? Me dejaste sola en el cine-le reprocho la chica.

-Lo siento, Alison-se disculpo.-No fue mi intención pero tuve un problema-continuo.

-¿Y lo resolviste?-le cuestiono

-Si ya lo resolví- contesto alegre el muchacho.

Akane ni se inmuto a lo que había llegado la extrajera, después de lo de anoche podía confiar en Ranma, pero aun así una parte de su ser tenia porque algo pasara. Nabiki a su lado, la veía de reojo, esa quita cuñados estaba hablando con Ranma y Akane no hacía nada, eso le era raro, pero prefirió callar, ya averiguaría todo.

-Entonces, ¿podemos volver a salir?-le pregunto

-Lo siento, no puedo- respondió el chico.- Es un gusto conocerte pero ya tengo novia-

-Bueno, entonces me voy- dicho esto se le acerco y le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha junto con un leve abrazo.

Ranma la vio salir de la residencia, se sintió satisfecho, no había caído de nuevo en sus encantos y cuando dijo que tenia novia inmediatamente la imagen de Akane apareció en su cabeza. Estaba feliz, embolso una sonrisa y volvió al comedor.

Desde ahí la relación de Ranma y Akane mejoro mucho, ahora si parecían pareja de novios/prometidos, todavía tenían peleas, las otras prometidas seguían acosando al chico pero éste siempre les dejaba en claro que había escogido a Akane como su única prometida.

_~FIN~_

**N.A.**

Hola, hace mucho que no pasaba por aca, bueno aqui el final del fic.

Gracias a esas personas que dejaron sus reviews, espero les haya gustado la historia.

Mil disculpas por la demora del capitulo.

Cuidecen, bye.


End file.
